


Cold

by Little_Stitcher



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cold jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stitcher/pseuds/Little_Stitcher
Summary: Jim is cold and has the perfect solution... First Spirk fanfic sorry if I messed anything up, this is mostly just fluff! :)





	Cold

Jim was currently sat at his desk in his quarters, trying to finish up some reports. The only problem was his room felt like the inside of a refrigerator. It was getting colder as the day progressed, at first he thought he was imagining it but after ordering the computer to turn up to temperature 6 times in the last hour he knew something was wrong. Pulling out his comm he called for Scotty if anyone knew what was wrong it would be Scotty. Nothing happened to the ship without that man knowing...seriously nothing it was like he was bonded to the ship. 

"Captain? Do ye need something?"(AN: I can't write in his accent, sorry!)

"Yes, I do actually," realizing his voice came out tenser than he meant it he took a second to calm himself before speaking again,"I think the heating system in my wrong is off or something. I'm freezing my ass off in here."

"Oh! Sorry sir, the heating system has been acting up today, I thought I fixed it..."

"It's ok Scotty, just when will you have it fixed?"

"I...don't know sir. It depends on what is wrong with it. I'll get on fixing it right now and comm you when she's fixed!"

"Alright," he tried hard not to sigh," Thanks Scotty, Captain out." He closed his comm without waiting for the engineer to reply. He couldn't mope around until it was fixed, reports needed to be done. Trying his best to ignore how cold it was getting the captain focused all his attention on the reports. After about an hour of this, he let out a sigh, only to be able to SEE his breath from the cold. "Ok no." Turning off his PADD, Jim stood up and left his quarters without another word. He headed straight for the door right next to his, which happened to belong to a certain warm Vulcan. Impatiently he knocked on the door, entering as soon as he heard the formal 'Come in' from inside.

"Jim?" Spock looked up from his desk, where he was working on his own reports. Jim could tell he was surprised to see him, even though he did not let it show on his face, he just knew. Sensing Jim was uncomfortable he stood from his desk and moved over to him. "Is something wrong? You're 2.4 hours early to our normal meetings." The two 'hung out' every day but only after they had allowed themselves a few hours to finish up reports. When they were together Jim rarely got anything done and Spock found it difficult to focus on his work.

"The heating system in my quarters broke and Scotty hasn't fixed it yet," Jim let himself pout as Spock reached a hand up to feel his cheeks. When he was with Spock he dropped the macho captain act and let true self out, Spock made him feel comfortable enough to do so.

"I am afraid there is not much I can do that Mr. Scotty isn't already doing to fix them," though Spock's voice was monotone Jim could see in his eyes that he was not happy about being unable to help.

"I know...that's not why I came over here. I think you can help in another way." 

"How may I-" the Vulcan was cut off as Jim suddenly slipped into Spock's shirt-the one he was CURRENTLY wearing- and hugged him from inside the shirt. "Jim! What are you doing?" A bright green blush spread across his face and he was glad his Jim could not see it.

"My room is freezing cold, my boyfriend is a walker space heater. It seemed 'logical' to use you to warm myself up!" he spoke with a voice that made it seem like this was common knowledge Spock should know. After he relaxed from the sudden attack Spock slowly moved his arms to wrap around Jim, returning his hug. Due to their close contact, Spock felt Jim's happiness wash over him as he did so. 

"Jim, I still have reports I must tend to," hearing his lover groan quietly against his chest made the Vulcan almost smile, almost.

"But you're sooooo warm Spock! Please don't make me let go, I'll freeze!" Jim nuzzled his face closer to Spock's chest. He knew Spock wouldn't be able to say no to him.

"Fine, I will allow you to stay in your...current position but will you allow me to move back to my desk? I will be able to do my reports and you can...continue doing this," at Jim's small nod of agreement Spock moved his hands down to just below the captain's butt before lifting him up. Not expecting the sudden move Jim let out a noise most would call a squeak, yes Captain Kirk of the Enterprise just squeaked.

"S-spock!" he moved his legs up to wrap around the Vulcan's lower torso.

"This is the most logical way of getting us both to my desk without risking unnecessary injuring," he defended himself, hearing Jim let out a huff.

"Yeah right, you just secretly like carrying me," Spock did not need to see the other's face to know there was a grin on it. 

"Perhaps I do," was his response as he sat them down onto his chair. He kept still as Jim rearranged himself in his lap, trying to get more comfortable. His legs moved to be hanging over the side of Spock's lap, and his butt settled perfectly in Spock's lap. When he stopped moved Spock spoke again," Have you found a position that suits your liking?"

"Almost, oneeee second," the blond moved once again so that his arms wrapped more comfortably around his Vulcan and his head was laying against Spock's shoulder,"There now I'm comfy!"

"I am glad, now rest my t'hy'la, get warm as I tend to these reports," the Vulcan could feel his lover falling asleep before he even finished his sentence.

"Thanks Spock, love you," Jim kissed Spock's lower neck before yawning, closing his eyes to rest. Spock gently kissed his forehead and returned his I love you, waiting until he was sure the other was asleep before returning to his work. As he worked he occasionally found himself rubbing Jim's side, enjoying this change of plans more than he expected he would. Before Jim could wake up he sent a message to Scotty, asking him to delay fixing the heater system in the Captain's quarters for....scientific reasons...

 

Hope you all enjoyed my first Spirk fanfic! If you have any future fanfic ideas please comment I would love to write more!!! <3


End file.
